Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it, We're actually trapped in the Alterniverse with them! Star Swirl the Bearded: Is she okay? Applejack: You'll have to forgive Twilight, She's just excited to see y'all as we are. Mage Meadowbrook: That must've been a tough encounter on something. Fluttershy: It was, We were fighting Dragaunus until we were sucked into the portal that leads here. Pinkie Pie: It's true, You guys should've seen it! And did we forget to mention that we're Power Rangers? Mistmane: We wanted to leave something to protect the realm in our absence, but we never dreamed our gift would become so powerful. Pinkie Pie: The sparkly crystal things that grow from the Tree of Harmony and represent each of us? Laughter, honesty, generosity, loyalty, kindness and magic! Somnambula: They are reflections of our own elements of hope, strength, beauty, bravery, healing and sorcery. Star Swirl the Bearded: Let us accompany you, I have a feeling the you're all going to need our help. Thank you for helping us see the errors of our ways, Twilight. It seems I never accounted for the Magic of Friendship. Sunset Shimmer: Guys, It's Alex! Starlight Glimmer: He's not getting up! Lexington: Oh no, Alex! The episode begins with Alexander Fox Xanatos passing out, Twilight Sparkle couldn't get him up. Twilight Sparkle: He's not waking up. What's happened to him!? Star Swirl the Bearded: (checking his heartbeat) He's still alive, But barely. Goliath: He's used up too much energy to keep the portal open. Wildwing Flashblade: We'd better get him to safety. Mario: With you all the way, Wildwing. Blue Toad: I sure hope he makes it. Luigi: Me too. Yellow Toad: Come on, We have to hurry. Purple Toad: Right. Danny Phantom: I've got a bad feeling about this. So, They all took Alex to the Crystal Prep Lab for safety. With Alexander Fox Xanatos brought to the Lab, He was resting for the time being. Stygian: I sure hope he makes it. Twilight Sparkle: Me too, Stygian. Blossom: So far so good, He's resting. Aikko: Will he be okay? Mary Bell: I don't know yet. Ribbon: (barks) Chacha: (meows as she purrs and nuzzled her) Moana: I'm glad to know you too, Chacha. I just hope Alex is okay. Pua: (nuzzling her) Heihei: (clucks and he pecks Alex's fingers softly) Just then, Alex woke up as her parents and paternal and maternal grandfathers came to see him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (waking up) Mom? Fox Xanatos: Alex, Sweetheart! (hugged her son) We were so worried! Halcyon Renard: You friends told us what happened, Alex. David Xanatos: You took a huge risk keeping the portal open while helping them. Petros Xanatos: You were very brave trying to help Twilight and the others, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225